Happy Thanksgiving, Underoos
by GraceSkywalker
Summary: Peter thinks a normal Thanksgiving is in store for him. He definitely does not expect Tony Stark to show up at his door, with a pie in his hand. One-Shot.


**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! This is set a few months after _Spider-Man: Homecoming._ Sorry if any of the characters are OOC!**

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Peter looked up from the TV in curiosity. Who could it possibly be? It was Thanksgiving. Everyone he knew was busy happily celebrating with their families. Well, except for MJ who hated the festivities of Thanksgiving because she claimed it would be celebrating the murdering and raping of Indians.

Peter got up from the couch just as the Charlie Brown balloon was strolling down the streets of New York City. He opened the door, and almost jumped in surprise at what he saw. There, was his mentor, dressed in his usual expensive suit, dress pants, dress shoes, and sunglasses. "Hey, kid," Mr. Stark greeted.

"H-hey, Mr. Stark," he greeted back. His mind was racing with reasons why Mr. Stark was here. Since he didn't have any family left, Peter assumed he was going to celebrate with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. He probably would have Thanksgiving with the Avengers, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

Mr. Stark broke him out of his thoughts by snapping his fingers in his face. "Hello? Earth to Underoos?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Sorry I-uh, what are you doing here Mr. Stark? I thought you would be with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey?"

His mentor shrugged. "Well, Pete your Aunt invited me. Besides, Pepper is in Michigan, Happy is with his mom, and Rhodey is with his family," he responded. Wait...his Aunt invited THE Tony Stark to Thanksgiving? The man who she seemed to despise? He especially thought she hated him after learning of his identity. That day was ingrained into Peter's brain forever: she called his mentor immediately, yelled at him over the phone, and then yelled at him again in person. After an hour long conversation, she calmed down and set rules and regulations on his spidermanning, but he didn't think she would want to invite Mr. Stark to Thanksgiving dinner.

Mr. Stark held up a pie wrapped in tin foil. "I also brought pie. Hope you like apple pie, the most superior pie out there might I add," he remarked.

Peter was just about to reply with saying that apple pie was his favorite, but Aunt May walked into the room, her 'world's best Aunt' apron on that Peter had gotten her for her birthday. "Tony. Glad you could join us," she greeted, smiling.

He smirked back."Well, how could I decline the invitation when you let me pick the pie?" He joked, winking.

Aunt May rolled her eyes. "C'mon, pumpkin pie is obviously the best." That started off their banter, and Mr. Stark then walked to the kitchen to help Aunt May cook, and Peter returned to the sofa. This was the first time in a long while that a Thanksgiving dinner was cooked in his apartment. Usually, Mrs. Higgins (the old lady next door) cooked the dinner, brought it over to them, and joined them for it. They also ended up having a moment of silence for his parents, and Uncle Ben at dinner. Thanksgiving was not one of his favorite holidays. Sure, he had Aunt May, and he was definitely thankful for her. However, he always felt like a hole was in his heart as they ate.

The last time there was a Thanksgiving dinner cooked in his apartment, Uncle Ben was still alive. Ben had always been a better cook, and a better baker than May.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by the word 'Spider-Man' and to his surprise, the screen showed a Spider-Man balloon. His mouth fell open. "Now, this is the newest addition to the Thanksgiving parade," the lady announcer said (He thought her name was Barbara, but he wasn't sure. He was never good at remembering names).

"That's right, Betty. This balloon is made specifically to pay tribute to New York City's newest protector: Spider-Man," the guy announcer continued. At least he had been close with the name. Betty and Barbara both started with B.

"Spider-Man is always looking out for the little guy, and has helped save countless lives. He's certainly not perfect, but in a few years he could become as great as an Avenger like Iron Man." His heart soared at their comments, and at the countless people that were cheering at the sight of the balloon.

Mr. Stark sat down next to him, and Peter gestured towards the screen. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

His mentor smirked. "I might have made a couple phone calls."

* * *

The dinner had been delicious, and turns out, Mr. Stark had baked the pie. That pie had been one of the best things he had ever consumed in his life. Who knew Mr. Stark could bake? He couldn't wait to tell Ned he spent Thanksgiving with Tony Stark. He could only imagine Ned's reaction. It was funny, really. If someone had told his younger self he would eventually have Thanksgiving with his idol, he would have laughed in their face.

* * *

His mentor ended up staying until nine o'clock, and all three of them watched Charlie Brown Thanksgiving with popcorn. It was a tradition for him, and Aunt May. Tony had never seen it before, but he seemed like he was enjoying it. He had felt so at ease. Sitting on the couch with his father-figure on one side, Aunt May on the other, occasionally getting hit by popcorn as Tony threw popcorn at both him and his Aunt. It had been one of his best Thanksgivings in a long time. It was the first one in a while where he didn't feel like something was missing.

When it was time for Tony to leave, Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Happy Thanksgiving, Underoos," he said with a smile.

Peter smiled back. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Stark."

* * *

Before going to bed, Peter walked into Aunt May's room. His Aunt was seated on his bed, glasses on, and reading a book. "Hey, Aunt May?"

She looked up from her reading, and her face instantly turned into one of concern. "Hey, Peter. Are you okay? What are you still doing up?" She set her book down on the bed.

He sat down next to her, and Aunt May put her arm around him for comfort.

"Nothing's wrong...I just wanted to ask you something."

Aunt May smiled. "Ask away."

His gaze drifted down to his lap, trying to find the right words.

"Why exactly did you invite Mr. Stark over for dinner?" He asked, grateful that he could finally ask her what he had been wondering all day.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, Peter...I've been doing some thinking lately. And, although I still don't approve of some things he's done I realized that Tony has done a lot for us. Especially you. Plus, I realized how much he seems to mean to you," she explained.

Peter nodded in understanding, and he hugged her. "Thanks, May. For everything that you do."

She smiled. "No problem, Peter. I larb you."

Peter grinned. "I larb you too."

They sat like that for a minute until Aunt May pulled away.

"Now, I'm curious. Tell me, why does he call you Underoos?" She asked, teasingly.

Peter sighed in response. "It's a long story."

* * *

That night, Peter realized how thankful he was to have people like Aunt May, and Mr. Stark in his life. He was also thankful to have Ned, and MJ in his life. Things were far from perfect, but he knew that if he needed someone to talk to, they were there.


End file.
